The invention relates to a method of operating a heat pump laundry dryer or washing machine having a cooling fan unit for cooling a compressor of the dryer and to a heat pump laundry dryer or a heat pump washing machine having drying function.
EP 2 212 463 B1 discloses a household appliance for drying laundry. A heat pump unit and means for cooling a component thereof are arranged in a housing of the appliance. The means for cooling comprises a blower or fan which is adapted to convey cooling air from the outside of the appliance to the component. A temperature sensor is disposed in the housing for generating a signal dependent from a temperature within the housing. The temperature sensor may be arranged adjacent to a heat exchanger for condensing a refrigerant, wherein a control unit of the appliance is programmed to operate the blower in response to the signal. According to an embodiment a motor for driving the blower may have a fixed speed, wherein the control unit is adapted to operate the motor intermittently in response to the temperature signal. According to another embodiment a variable-speed motor is provided, wherein the control unit is adapted to operate the motor at varying speeds depending on the temperature signal.